Black chocobo
Black chocobo is a recurring type of chocobo. While their precise abilities vary, their distinction over normal chocobos is usually that they are able to fly. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Black chocobos can fly over water and forests, but cannot fly over mountains, and may only land in forests. Once a black chocobo is landed and boarded again, it will automatically return home, but the player may find another. Black chocobos are only found near Troia. Herders in town care for domesticated black chocobos that cannot fly, while wild ones in the chocobo forest north of town can. The player must use a black chocobo to fly to the Lodestone Cavern, a forested island that is inhospitable for landing the airship on. Though the player may return at any time to fly a black chocobo again, this is the only part of the game they are required for. Black chocobos have their own theme, called "Samba de Chocobo!", which plays when they are ridden on the world map. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In Palom's Tale, Palom and Leonora use a black chocobo to flee to the Lodestone Cavern to escape the Mysterious Girl who has attacked Troia. In The Crystals, the party uses another black chocobo to enter the cavern and retrieve the two. Final Fantasy V Black chocobos can fly over mountains, but, they cannot fly over tall, snow-capped ranges. A black chocobo is found in a forest near Crescent, and has two job crystals stuck in it: Ranger and the Bard. The same black chocobo can also be found in Phantom Village, and riding the black chocobo is the only way to reach the Phoenix Tower. The sprite from the mobile/Steam remake is the same as the Final Fantasy Dimensions sprite. The animation for the Confuse spell involves black chocobos flying around a target. The black chocobo glitch involves the player losing their black chocobo forever if they land it in the middle of the Great Forest of Moore. "Mambo de Chocobo" plays when riding the black chocobo on the overworld. FFV Black Chocobo Chick.png|Black chocobo Chick in Final Fantasy V. FFV SNES Black Chocobo.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). FFV GBA Black Chocobo.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Black Chocobo.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFV_iOS_Confuse.png|Black chocobos in a Confuse spell in Final Fantasy V (iOS). BlackChocobo-ffv-SDsketch.png|SD sketch. BlackChocobo-ffv-SDartwork.png|Colored SD sketch. Final Fantasy VII The Mountain-and-River Chocobo is one of several breeds, bred by mating a blue and a green chocobo with a Carob Nut. They inherit the abilities of both parents, able to cross mountains and rivers, and they are unaffected by the slowdown areas while racing chocobos at the Gold Saucer. The black chocobo can be bred with other chocobos to create the most powerful chocobo, the gold chocobo. Joe, the professional chocobo racer at the Gold Saucer, rides the black chocobo Teioh whenever he appears in a race. Teioh always has higher stats than the player's chocobo even if their chocobo's stats are at the highest possible limits. Final Fantasy XI Through chocobo raising, adventurers are able to breed and raise black chocobos for use as personal mounts. However, the chocobo's color is merely an aesthetic difference that has no impact on the bird's attributes or abilities. Additionally, black chocobo Dye may be used to cause a player's chocobo to appear to be black regardless of its actual color. In the Shadowreign era, adventurers are able to rent black chocobos instead of the usual yellow variety. According to lore, black chocobos are the descendants of a breed known as the Destrier, which was once bred in the Kingdom of San d'Oria for use in combat. Final Fantasy XII Black chocobos wander the Ozmone Plain in the Haulo Green and Field of Light Winds areas. They are hostile on sight and attack the party when approached. They often spawn sleeping, diminishing their threat to the party. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Black chocobos appear as enemies in Midlight's Deep. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Black chocobos are found in Vile Peaks 10 AF, and can be recruited into the Paradigm Pack as Saboteurs. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII black chocobo Chick is an adornment for Lightning to wear. In the Wildlands a black chocobo chick beckons Lightning to follow it on her quest to restore Dajh's soul. Final Fantasy XIV A black chocobo is given to the adventurer as a gift by Lord Haurchefant Greystone at the end of the quest "Divine Intervention." It is the first flying mount a player will obtain in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. There also exist two minions: a black chocobo Chick obtained through veteran's rewards, and Courier Chick obtained for early access in Heavensward. Final Fantasy XV Black chocobos are near extinct in the wild, but the player can also dye their chocobo dark at Wiz Chocobo Post although the effect is merely cosmetic. In the Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae demo there is a small quest where the player must find the black chocobos that appear in the forest areas to the north; two black chocobos are playing, perhaps as part of a courtship ritual. They ignore the player. A black chocobo appears in a tour in Myrlwood if the player camps at the haven in the dungeon with a full party. Wiz's last sidequest is to send the party out to save a black chocobo egg, which he nurtures until it hatches into a chocobo chick. During December 2015 Square Enix's official Final Fantasy XV social media accounts held an advent calendar where a piece of artwork was updated every day to include more characters. After a reindeer-antlered chocobo was added, fans could vote whether it should be yellow or black as per the two colors of chocobo seen in Final Fantasy XV. The yellow design won out. A key visual depicts Ardyn riding a black chocobo to a town 2,000 years ago. In the Q&A session for Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn – Prologue, the developers said that black chocobos used to be abundant in that time, and Ardyn rode a black variant because the color black was relevant to House Caelum. Final Fantasy Tactics Black chocobos are the second rank of Chocobo enemy, able to fly and having the highest strength and speed of the Chocobos. They can be recruited through Orator abilities or by breeding any other chocobo. Their Choco Pellets technique can be devastating. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black chocobos can be faced as foes or used as mounts by Chocobo Knights. They are unique in that they are capable of flight (thus ignoring terrain elevation) and using the ranged fire attack, Choco Flame. They share the supporting Choco Barrier and Choco Cure abilities with other chocobos. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Although normal chocobos can be ridden in some locations in the game, a single black chocobo appears in a storyline minigame, where Layle rides one through the Snowfields to escape Jegran. It is capable of flight. This black chocobo can be accessed in subsequent times at the end of the Rivelgauge Monastery in order to replay the minigame. Final Fantasy Dimensions black chocobos can be found on certain forests, on the World Map. They are essential to traverse certain areas of the game in which some Summons can be acquired. After the player traverses another scenario they can warp back to the previous ones through warp points. When this is done the player can find a black chocobo stationed nearby which can be used to easily traverse through the entire area again much faster. This sprite is also used in the smartphone remake of Final Fantasy V. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The black chocobo is the second-weakest type of chocobo, being called when the player successfully executes a Feature Drive during Field Music Sequences. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Black chocobo is the second-weakest chocobo, called when the player successfully executes a Feature Drive during Field Music Sequences. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade black chocobos appear as purveyors of crystal shards. Feeding a black chocobo successfully might yield an ability or ability scroll with a rarity of either R or R+. A black chocobo Balloon was rewarded to the top-ranking players of a particular event. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius The Black Chocobo is an enemy that appears in the Final Fantasy Tactics exchange events The Auracite Chosen and In the Name of Love. The Black Chocobo is a bonus monster that occasionally appears in the ADV, PRO and ELT stages of these events. It either drops 300 Red Orbs or 700 White Orbs. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Black chocobo from Final Fantasy V appears with a wind-elemental card, alluding to its ability to fly. Triple Triad black chocobo from Final Fantasy V appears on a Triple Triad card in the Final Fantasy Portal App. Chocobo Stallion Chocobo Panic Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Legend of Mana In Legend of Mana, black chocobos makes an appearance as enemies. These enemies appears in the early locations, and when the player defeats a black chocobo, they'll burst into feathers. Even if the yellow chocobo are tamable, the black chocobos cannot be tamed. In the monster classification, they are considered aerial enemies. Strong against Wisp and Jinn while weak to Shade and Gnome. They attack the player's party by kicking them. Tobal 2 A black chocobo along with a Yellow Chocobo makes an appearance within the game. To unlock the black chocobo, the Japanese "V Jump The Perfect" guide mentions that the player will unlock it by watching the demo matches that play when they don't press anything at the title screen. Gallery Black Chocobo - Fly (Left).PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV GBA Black Chocobo.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4 PSP Black Chocobo Field.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Black Chocobo-tay-wii.png|Wii release of ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Chocobo-ffvii-mountainandriver.png|Mountain-and-River Chocobo in Final Fantasy VII. FFXI Black Chocobo.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFXIIBlackChocobo.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. FF12 - Armored Chocobo (Black).png|Render of an armored black chocobo in ''Final Fantasy XII. Black chocobo revenant wings.png|Portrait in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. BlackChocobo FF12RW.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFXIII2 enemy Black Chocobo.png|''Final Fantasy XIII-2. LRFFXIII Black Chocobo Chick.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV_Black_Chocobo.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFXV-Black-Chocobo.jpg|Black chocobo in ''Final Fantasy XV. Black-Chocobo-Artwork-FFXV.png|Artwork for Final Fantasy XV. FFT black chocobo Portrait.png|Portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT-enemy-BlackChocobo.gif|Sprite in Final Fantasy Tactics. Black_Chocobo_A2_Portrait.jpg|Portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Blackchocobo-ffta2.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFTS black chocobo Portrait.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFD Black Chocobo.gif|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Black Chocobo.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Black Chocobo (x1) Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. TFF - Black Chocobo.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. FF5A black chocobo R+ L Artniks.png|Final Fantasy Artniks. Chocobo Stalion - Black Chocobo.png|Chocobo Stallion. Chocobo Panic - Black Chocobo.png|Chocobo Panic. Legend of Mana Black Chocobo.png|''Legend of Mana. Tobal 2 Yellow & Black Chocobo.png|''Tobal 2''. Etymology Category:Chocobo